


Friendly Advice

by rizlowwritessortof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean POV, F/M, Fluff, Smut, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: I wrote this for @deansdirtylittlesecretsblog Mimi’s RomCom Fluff Challenge on Tumblr, and it was a lot of fun :) My fluff got a little smudged into smutty fun, but that happens, right? :D Also, thank you @mrs_squirrel_chester for reading over this for me and being the lovely bundle of encouraging warm fuzzies that you are <3This is written in two POVs - Dean’s thoughts are in italics, and the reader’s are in regular font. I hope you enjoy!





	Friendly Advice

_“Dean?”  
_

_I look up, and she’s standing there in the doorway. She’s in her pajamas, and it should be the farthest thing from sexy. I mean, she’s got little owls all over her pants, wearing a worn-out old t-shirt that she stole from my laundry one time. But her eyes are all soft and shy, her hair’s curling loose over her shoulders, and I have to force my eyes away. “Hey, kiddo. What’s up?”_

_She takes a deep breath, like she’s gonna say something, then stops and turns to leave. “Never mind. I don’t want to bother you.”_

“ _Hey.” She turns back, and I smile at her. I don’t want her to go. “You’re not bothering me. Does it look like I’m doing anything important? Get your ass in here.” She bites at her lip a little, GOD that gets me… and then smiles back and comes in. I pat the mattress beside me. “Sit down, tell me what’s on your mind.”_

_I scoot over to the middle of the bed to give her some room, prop myself against the headboard. She sits down and turns to face me, folding her legs and resting her arms on her knees. I can’t read the look on her face, but I can tell she’s nervous about something. “It’s okay, sweetheart. Whatever it is, I’ll help if I can.”_

                                                         ~~~~~

He’s looking at me with those big green eyes of his, and I feel like I always do – that he can see right through me, read my thoughts or something, like he’s looking right into my soul. I don’t know if I can do this. But I have to, because if I chicken out this time, I might never get the courage to try again.

“Dean… I was hoping you could give me some advice.”

He laughs. “Advice? Me?”

“About men. Well, about a man.”

His smile fades just a bit. “Well, I am one of those.” He frowns slightly. “Somebody I need to beat up? Or kill?”

I laugh, just a soft little huff, and he relaxes a little. “No! No, there’s just this guy. I see him pretty often, and I’ve spent some time with him, just friendly, at the bar and stuff.”

“Do I know him?”

Oops. I shrug a little, avoid the question. “My problem is… I like him. I mean, I really like him. But he seems to just think of me as a friend. Or a sister. Or maybe just a person, I don’t know. It’s really hard to tell.”

He’s listening, like  _really_  listening, and his tongue darts out over his lips, making my brain short out completely for a couple of seconds. He’s still waiting for me to go on, so I force more words out, hoping they make some kind of sense.

“This is really embarrassing. I don’t know how to say…” I look up into his eyes, taking a deep breath, and think brave thoughts. “I need to know how to make him  _see_  me. You know, as a woman. How to catch his attention. Because I really need to know if there’s any chance at all that we could have something.”

                                                       ~~~~~ 

_What, is she kidding? Is this guy blind AND stupid? “Sweetheart, if he doesn’t see you, then he either needs his eyes checked or he’s playing a different ball game.”_

_She blushes a little as she smiles. “No, that’s not the problem. I just don’t think he’s ever thought of me like… like I want him to think of me. You know?” She puts her hand on my knee, this pleading look in her eyes. “Can you give me some tips? I mean, what catches your eye when you’re attracted to a woman?”_

_Shit. I reach up and rub my hand over the back of my neck, my brain is scrambling for words. I hold my breath_ _and_ _then blow it out, closing my eyes for a second. Some asshole has her all fired up and he doesn’t have the brains to see what’s right in front of him. Probably not good enough for her, but I guess that’s not my call._

“ _Well… the first thing that catches my attention is somebody who’s just being themselves. Not putting on a performance, you know? Like those bimbos that come into the bar and act like they own the place and every man in there should be flattered to have them attached to their arm. Like a fucking leech. I like a woman who’s comfortable with herself, can just have a conversation about whatever. Doesn’t take herself and every little thing too seriously. Not catty, making mean comments about every other female in sight.”_

“ _Okay, so not acting like a bitch, and just being themselves.”_

“ _Yeah. That.”_

“ _Okay, but I already do that. It’s not helping.”_

“ _So you want to turn up the heat a little.”_

_She nods her head, looking up at me with big, trusting eyes, nibbling at that lip again, and I wanna take over that job so bad I can taste it. “Well,_ _**anything you can do to draw attention to your mouth is good.** _ _” I clear my throat a little, because let’s face it, she’s making me sweat. “Like biting at your lip, the way you do when you’re nervous, or when you’re on the laptop trying to figure something out, or like – like you’re doing right now.  That’s – uh – that’s hot.”_

                                                       ~~~~~ 

Oh my god, is this actually working? I watch him as I moisten my lips with my tongue, and he definitely squirms a little. “So… how about touching? Do guys like it when we touch them, like a hand on their arm or their knee or whatever when we talk?” I put my hand on his knee and squeeze lightly, then let my fingers just trace a little design on his thigh, and his face just – stutters. His lips are parted, I can see his tongue pressed up behind his top teeth and his eyelids flutter a little.

“Sure, yeah, that’s good,” he says, his voice taut. He clears his throat again.

I pull my hand back and smile. “Good! I just didn’t want to come off too – pushy, you know?” I look thoughtful for a second, then pull my hair up into a loose pile on top of my head, incidentally pulling my shirt tight across my chest and baring my belly a bit for good measure. “So, hair up? Or down?”

                                                       ~~~~~ 

_Okay, you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me. I can’t take much more of this. I force my eyes away from that faded, thin t-shirt that’s doing nothing to hide her nipples. “Down. Definitely down.”_

“ _Okay.” She lets it drop back down around her shoulders, and I try to breathe. “What should I wear?”_

_Sweetheart, what you’ve got on right now works for me. Ahem. Yeah. “You look great whenever we go out, Y/N.”_

“ _Yeah, but should I kick it up a notch? Make him notice me? Like a low-cut top, or a short skirt?”_

_Fucking hell. “You know what, sweetheart? You do what you want, but let me tell you something. If you have to go to all that trouble, if you can’t just be who you are… If he doesn’t really see you without all that, then he doesn’t deserve you.”_

                                                       ~~~~~ 

Jackpot. “Really? You think so?”

Wow, he’s dead serious, looking right into my eyes right now. “I know so.”

“So… if all this,” I say, motioning with my hand, “shouldn’t be necessary, then how do I know? How do I find out if there really could be something between us?”

Oh, boy… now he’s not looking at me at all, his jaw is clenched, and he’s the one biting his lip. It takes him a minute to answer. “Maybe you just need to tell him how you feel. Maybe he’s just one of those guys that needs things spelled out for them.”

You can’t help smiling a little. “You know, he’s sexy as hell, and completely adorable, but he is a little slow about some things.”

He shoots me his ‘I’m not surprised’ eye roll with a half-cocked smirk, and I smile even bigger. “What?” he asks, completely clueless.

“Dean, I have to tell you something.” He looks back at me, waiting. Not. A. Clue. So I move closer, crawl over his lap, straddling his thighs, watching the truth dawn in his eyes.

“No way.”

                                                       ~~~~~ 

_There is no way in this fucking world that this is happening right now. But she’s nodding her head, looking at me like… like I’m what she wants._

“ _Yes._ _You_ _, Dean. I just didn’t think you could ever feel the same way,_ _s_ _o I’ve never told you. But I couldn’t go on the way we are without knowing.”_

_Her eyes are sparkling a little with tears, and god, it feels like she’s squeezing my heart in her hands right now. “Sweetheart, you don’t want this – me. I’m not… you deserve…” I can’t even finish a damn sentence, she caught me so off guard._

_She just looks at me, those tears shimmering in her eyes, and I can tell she’s getting herself under control. “You can tell me that you don’t feel the same way, Dean. You can say you haven’t thought about me the same way I’ve thought about you, that you just don’t feel that way about me. I’m a big girl, I can take it. I’ll live through it, and I’ll move on with my life.” She takes a deep breath, a little shaky, and when her eyes connect with mine again, I can see she’s pissed off. “But if you ruin what could be the best thing that ever happened to me, to us, because of that ‘I’m not worthy’ bullshit, I swear to God, I will kick your self-deprecating ass.”_

_Self-deprecating? Holy shit, she is pissed. Kinda looks like an enraged kitten, with her little owl pajamas and her eyebrows all frowning at me – she’s cute as hell. I can feel my smile, I can’t stop it, but she doesn’t stop glaring at me. “Don’t go all ‘college girl’ on me, now. I mean, do you always start throwing big words out at people when you get pissed off?”_

“ _Don’t make fun of me, Dean,” she warns, and my smile just gets bigger._

“ _I’m not, sweetheart, I promise. You just look so – damn – cute.” OOOOOFH. “Ow!” That fucking hurt, right in the ribs._

                                                       ~~~~~ 

“You are such an asshole!” I knew this was a bad idea, I just knew it. I’m getting the hell out of here and if he’s lucky I might be talking to him by the next hunt. I move, intending to leave in a furious huff, but suddenly his arm is around my waist and he still has that stupid grin on his face.

“Where do you think you’re going? We’re in the middle of something here.”

“We’re gonna be in the middle of you bleeding all over yourself if you don’t let me go!” I gear back, ready to punch him right in the face, and he somehow gets my arms all captured under his and I can’t fucking move. “Dean! Let go of me, now!”

And then he does it. He just gathers me in and then his lips are on mine, and I’m done. I thought I could handle rejection, which I probably couldn’t – but this… GOD he’s kissing me, his lips are so warm and soft and he’s like nibbling at me and his tongue sweeps across my bottom lip and then suddenly I’m tasting him oh god and jesus and all the saints somebody help me because I’m fucking melting from the inside out and I’ll never survive this…

His arms are so solid and strong, and he pulls me closer, and I can feel him, hard and hot and LARGE against me, and shit I’m so wet he can probably feel it already. My body is betraying me, I can’t stop the whimper that escapes into our kiss, and he finally lifts his head a little so we can both take a breath. He loosens his grip on me and brings his hand up to my face, his thumb grazing over my cheekbone, and the green of his eyes is dark and intense. “If you still want me to let you go, I will… but I don’t want to,” he says, his voice soft and deep, and the air catches in my throat for a moment. “Do you know how I felt when I thought you were talking about wanting some brainless lowlife? I wanted to punch the  fictional asshat in his fictional face, partly for not wanting you and partly for wanting you after you told him how you felt. Fucking hell, Y/N! But this… us? I can’t even wrap my head around it.”

“Neither can I, Dean. But it’s all I’ve been able to think about. You’re the only one I want.” This time I lean in and kiss him, let my arms go around his neck, press my body against his chest as I nip at his full bottom lip. He groans and tangles his fingers in my hair, pulling me closer, tilting his head to deepen our kiss. His other hand is slipping underneath my shirt, caressing my back, and then moving forward to squeeze gently at my breast.

_~~~~~  
_

_Mmmmm….. I want to gather her up and hold her, all of her, I mean -  I need more hands right now. I need to touch everything all at once and still be able to watch her face, and tangle my hands up in her hair and smell her and shit if she moves like that one more time I might not make it to the finale._

_Her skin is like warm silk, and I need to feel it against me. I pull the hem of her shirt up, slow, just in case… But she pulls back from me and rips it over her head herself, then reaches for mine. She’s gonna have to wait juuuuust a minute or two because that nipple right there, I’ve gotta taste it. Oh, and I want more of those little noises from her while we’re at it. Just let go, baby girl, show me what you like. When I give a hard little suck and rub my tongue over that sweet little nub, she moans all throaty and warm,  so damn sexy I can feel my cock jump._

_I sit back up and let her take my shirt off, and then… heaven. She just leans into me and kisses me like she’s fucking starving for me, and God knows I’m craving her more than I’ve ever wanted anything in my life. Like, I can’t wait to be inside her, even though there are so many more things I want. But right now, I need it like I need to breathe._

_I hold her close and move, easing her to her back. I slip my fingers into the top of her pants and work them down, my mouth on every inch of skin I can manage until I pull them off and drop them to the floor. I can’t pull my eyes from her as I shove my pants down and get rid of them, then crawl back up_ _between her thighs._

                                                       ~~~~~ 

Somebody help me, he’s completely naked, golden and freckled and I just want him to stand there while I memorize every damn swell and dip and scar and bulge and JESUS I cannot believe that is going to be inside of me…

But then there he is, I can feel him all hot and smooth and insistent against my thigh, and I want it so bad that I don’t care about anything else right now. Ooommmmgggg, his fingers just pushed inside me and he’s moving and rubbing and his thumb is making hard little circles on my clit and I just might scream now jesus god fuckfuckfuck “DEEEAAANNN!!!!”

                                                       ~~~~~ 

_Damn, that was hot… I move up and leave kisses all over that dewy skin, nuzzle up next to her ear and tell her how sexy and sweet she is, how bad I want her. She turns her face towards me and I kiss her, and back her down real slow and gentle. When she starts reaching for me again, grabbing onto my arms and kissing me back like her engine’s revvin’ back up, I can’t wait any more. I move just enough for my cock to push against her, just a nudge, but she moans and lifts her hips, and I know she’s ready._

_I start pushing in, real slow, and she wraps her legs around me and – holy shit, she’s strong. She’s squeezing those thighs, flexing her calves to pull me into her faster, and I ain’t arguing. I stare down into her eyes when I bottom out, sunk deep inside her where it’s hot and tight and smooth, and she looks like she wants to eat me alive. Fuck, I’d let her right now. I’d let her do just about anything she wanted._

                                                       ~~~~~ 

“Dean… Please…” I can barely even form words right now, I’ve never felt so complete and yet so fucking on edge in my life. I swear if he was any bigger he’d be wedged up against my tonsils. Oh. My. God. “Please..”

“What do you need, baby?” he asks me, and his voice is just as wrecked as mine. “Tell me, I’ll do it.”

“Move. Please, move…” As soon as I say it, he does it, and “Ahhhhhggggghhh…”

                                                       ~~~~~ 

_She wants me to move, and I’ve never wanted anything so bad. I’m taking it slow, but that slick drag, the way her body’s trying to hold me tight inside while I pull back, shit – this isn’t gonna take long if I don’t get a grip. I think she’s ready to go again, I can feel her just pulsing around my cock, and her head’s thrown back, her body’s all arched up underneath me… I can’t take it, and I just let go. It feels too good, short hard thrusts, our bodies crashing together, I’m gonna lose my fucking mind and I don’t even care. I reach for her, pull her up against me while I gear back on my knees, and she’s soft and smooth against me, her nails digging little divots into my back._

_I’m. Gonna. Fucking. Explode. I’m pounding into her as hard as I can, and just when I think I can’t do it any longer she’s shaking and then she just shouts, cussing and my name and some shit I don’t even know what, and her pussy’s clenching around me, I can feel her practically gushing and then… ShitFuckBabyFUCK I’m coming like I haven’t in I can’t remember when and shit I’m fucking dizzy my head is spinning and I’m holding her so tight I hope I’m not hurting her fuck I need to lay down like right the fuck now…_

                                                       ~~~~~ 

Never. I’ve never had sex this good. And this was just a ‘wham bam we need it too bad to take our time’ fuck, what the hell is he like when he does take his time? Somehow he laid us back down, I don’t even remember, and he’s on top of me but it’s all good, I’m not ready for him to pull out, not yet not yet not yet…

I’m just kind of petting him, my fingers are playing through his hair, my other hand just smoothing over his back, and we’re both just sweaty and slick and hot and spent. I’d be happy to just die like this, I’m not even kidding. I’ve wanted him for so long. So damn long.

                                                       ~~~~~ 

_I’ve gotta move, she’s gotta be smothering under me. But damn, the way she whimpers and holds on when I pull out, must not have been too bad. I just fucking collapse beside her and drag her into my arms. I’m not letting go of you yet, baby girl. Not for a while. Actually, not fucking ever. I kiss her head  and just hold her, and it feels right. I don’t know why I kept fighting it. I mean, hunters don’t get much chance to be just – happy. I guess maybe we’ve earned it._


End file.
